Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode III/Page 8
Tactical Espionage On The Tactical Warship Merkabah (Hakuna Merkabah!) Preparations We have a Segment Address to unlock. Use the EVS to go back to... You guessed it... Labyrinthos. Well, technically Old Miltia. But once you're there, make for Labyrinthos. Take the main elevator down, and just keep going until you reach the room with the Area 13 door on your right. Go through it, and go downstairs. You'll emerge right next to Segment Address 5. Inside is the EK FURY DEVICE. Another Erde Kaiser Ether! YES! Back on the Elsa, try the Expert HaKox stage, why don't you? I can do it :P C'mon. What have you got to lose? Go down to Scott's console on B1 (it's the one with the big "S" on the floor in front of it...) and skim over all 8 of the Federal Reports. Doing this will give you UPDATE FILE 03. We can now finally access the side-dungeon back at the Ancient Temple on the Floating Landmass. Lets do it! Arcadian Resource Dungeon Use the green EVS Plate to return to the Floating Landmass and make your merry way past everything until you reach the Ancient Temple once again. In the entryway, inspect the monument to be lowered down into the extended section of this temple. Area 1 After the party splits up (don't worry, there's no enemies here), move Shion north and use that lift. Go east at the top and use the crystal to change to Jr. Go west and use the button to make the lift go up to Shion's path, then follow the path all the way north, east, and south, and use that crystal to switch back to Shion. Go west and north at the turn, and take the second east route until you see another button. Press it to drop a lift to Jr. As you backtrack, go north and press the other button to the west as you pass it. Go back to the westernmost path and south to the first east path, and use the crystal at the end of it to switch back to Jr. Return north, west, and south, and take the first east path. Go north when you get a chance and west to find a chest with 2000 G. Go east and along the north path to find another button to press and lower a lift for Jr.'s group. Go south back where you originally went north and go up the path next to the crystal. Press the button to send a platform. Go all the way around the outside, west, north, east, and south to use that lift to go up. Go up the stairs up there. As Shion, go up to the central junction and go north-east. Take the first south path and press that button to get a lift for Shion's group. Go around east and south and board it. Area 2 JR. Have Jr. press the south arrow to make a bridge, then cross it. Switch to Shion down there. SHION Have Shion go north from her starting point across the bridge, then press the arrow to remove it. Switch to Jr. JR. As Jr., go north and use the west arrow to make a bridge west. Cross it and hit the object to the south to activate an an amplifier. Cross BACK to the start. Use the arrow button to remove the bridge you just crossed. Switch to Shion. SHION Make a bridge south, go south. Use the arrow button on the west to make a bridge and cross it west. Hit the object to form another amplifier, and use the south arrow button to make an east-west bridge for Jr. Use the nearby crystal to switch back to him. JR. Cross south, then west. Make a bridge south, and go south to hit the object and make an amplifier. Go back north, then west to make a bridge to the north. Cross it and ignore the arrow button there, that's just in case you need to go back. Go upstairs. SHION As Shion now, use the south arrow button to remove the bridge Jr. crossed. Cross back to the east, then use the south-east arrow button to make a bridge south. Cross it, and make a bridge west and cross that too. Use the lift to go up... Area 3 JR. After reading the instructions, you'll have control of Jr. Use the pink door on the west first, then go south through the blue door until you reach the bottom, then go east through the blue door, then use the east green door to open the way to that monument just south. Destroy it, as it has a SKILL UPGRADE A. Use the crystal to "Communicate with Shion" (switch to). SHION Have Shion blow up the monument east and south to get a MED KIT L. Go north-west to the pink door and lower it. Use the west pink door to lower the others, and continue north, then east. Use the south yellow door to open a path south, and press the button to the south. From the button, head east and lower the south green door. Cross all the way south and destroy the monument for 100 G. Lower the green and blue doors to the west, and go north through the pink one. Lower the west pink gate like we did last time we came through here, and use the crystal to switch to Jr. JR. Run right and lower the blue gate. Use either crystal to switch to Shion. SHION Move up where the white door is and switch back to Jr. JR. Run all the way west and use the north green gate. Go east, and north to the center. At the center, go east and switch to Shion. SHION Lower the south yellow gate. Switch back to Jr. (stay near the white gate). JR. Run north and destroy the monument to find 200 G (I know it's chump change, I've already warned y'all that I'm a completionist...). Lower the west green gate, then lower the white gate over there. Huh. Turns out, I'm a loser. Lowering the white gate lowers --ALL-- gates, thus making my instructions a bit drawn out. If anyone has a shorter solution to this annoying puzzle, will you please edit that in? Thank you kindly. You may use the lift just south of the chest to switch between the two floors of this area (Shion and Jr.'s areas) if you'd like to collect any items you missed. The chest holds the DRAUPNIR, an EXCELLENT necklace for getting lots of rare items and G. Proceed upstairs. Ultimate Rewards Open the chests to receive a SKILL UPGRADE D, an ANGEL'S EXPERIENCE necklace, and CHAOS'S SWIMSUIT! Not a bad haul... but kind of annoying to get to. You're done with this place so exit the EVS. Don't forget to equip that Draupnir and the Angel's Experience. Since Merkabah is an E.S. area, you won't be needing neck equipment for anything other than these purposes. Tactical Warship Merkabah When you are done with preparations (don't forget to shop and upgrade!), speak with the Cap'n to make a move on the TWM. Disc 2 is made of pure amazing energy. Disc 1 was made of regular disc components. Disc 2, amazing. After arriving in the Merkabah, blast your way west into that open area. Open the chest here to find EX SKILL KEY II!!! Very niiiice. These extra Skills will come in handy as you start to stack up mucho points in these next couple of chapters, and most of the extra Skills are Stat-increasing. In the area with the circular walkway, go through the north-west door first. Ride the conveyor up, but be ready to get off on the right first chance you get. The chest on this platform has a D-CLEAN. Go to the next platform up. Blow up the object for a DOWN REPAIR. YEAH! Lets tear down this obscene bastard child of science one object at a time! Go up, but skip the third level and go up to the fourth. Blow up the object for a HALF REPAIR. Go up another level. At the top, you can circle around, ride back down to the bottom, then go left, re-enter and ride up again to the third level now. The third level has another conveyor that will take you to an upper level of the circular walkway room. On the south side is a button you need to press. After pressing it, go out the north-east door to ride back down. Disembark the E.S. craft at the center and save the game. Ride the elevator up to the fun spinny room! You will want to be going down first. Go dowwwwwn. An AWOL guard to the right will tell you to come back later (through the EVS) to open a chest you won't be able to reach now. Thanks, AWOL guard! All the way down you can blow up 4 locks. Do that, then go on the northward path. On the left is a chest with DECODER 10. Good luck opening the chest with centrifugal force working against you. At the top, "disengage" (blow up) the remaining 4 locks, then go back to the center and ride down to your E.S. crafts. Board 'em. Go back to the north-west area AGAIN and ride up to the third level AGAIN. Take that level's conveyor up to the top of the circular walkway room AGAIN. Press the bottom red button AGAIN. This stops the shaft (hee hee). It also unlocks a lift to the north-east. Take it down to the bottom level. Disembark at the center and go up the elevator. Go through the north door and use the console to deactivate the red gates on the second floor of the circular walkway room. Now... return to the E.S. craft... I'm not joking, it's just a lot of back and forth in this dungeon... Go back to the north-east lift and take it up. Go south-west first. Blow up the objects to find 1000 G, and take the lift down. The objects down there have a NANO REPAIR DX and a DOWN REPAIR. Go through the door. Go through the door at the north end of this area. Smash all of the beam emitters. This is making progress for us upstairs, but you'll also find a MED KIT M and a MED KIT L. Back in the circular walkway room, go south-east this time. Take the Merkabah down another notch by blowing up the left object. Inside you'll find a NANO REPAIR M. Ride the lift up. Ride the west lift up. Open the east chest for a SKILL UPGRADE C, then ride the lift up. Back in the circular walkway room, ride the north-east lift down, and disembark at the center. Go back up as the characters and go through that north door once again... It's kind of a maze in here, yet kind of not. You have to destroy the center object in every room to proceed in the grand scheme of things, so it's a good idea to only destroy the object if you've cleared the room of items and such. That way, if you come across that room again, you'll know that since you destroyed the center object you don't need to waste any more time in there. I could write out directions, but I'll just make a list of things to find so you don't miss anything and let you do your own navigation here. You can't get too lost if you follow the advice I gave you to mark your trail. There are 19 rooms with locks to disengage. Keeping a count will help you a lot as well. The items you'll want to find are: 1000 G, 1000 G, DECODER 12, SEGMENT ADDRESS 11 (with SWEET PAIN inside), MED KIT L, and a MED KIT DX. Just for reference. When you've destroyed all of the plugs, go north through the exit into the next area (the north-east entrance from the start leads to the north exit). Up through the top door, you will encounter Sellers. Now we're on the Elsa. Use the EVS (!) to go back to the Tactical Warship Merkabah (!!). Trust me, we're going item hunting. Back at the dungeon we were JUST at... Go all the way back to where you met Sellers and had that lovely chat. Press the button at the north-most section, then go allll the way back to the E.S. craft. Take the gears to the north-east lift and go up. Go through the south-west door, ride the lift down, and go through the door. Go through the north door in the circular walkway room and proceed... north. Open the chests to receive UPDATE FILE 11 and G-IGNIS I! Decent payoff for hauling through this area once more after JUST completing it... Exit the EVS and return to The Elsa. There are ALSO 2 Segment Addresses to open. Use the EVS, our eternal ally, to return to the CAT Testing Ground. In the first MAIN area, take the west stairs down and go north to find SEGMENT ADDRESS 10. Inside is the KAP-NAR for KOS-MOS (who else?). Leave the EVS and use it once again to go to the Floating Landmass. At the Floating Landmass, proceed into the main area from the start. Take the low road to reach the Segment Address we found earlier. Inside Segment Address 12 is the GUARDIAN. TAKE IT. Return from the EVS to The Elsa. Talk to Cap'n Matthews to head to The Durandal! The Durandal Forget the Isolation Area. Go to the Park and destroy the part of the wall on the left to find your way to SEGMENT ADDRESS 6. You can't open it. Nyah nyah. After visiting the Park, go to the Bridge (sort of). You can't access the Bridge, but you can open the chest to find UPDATE FILE 12. Go along to the Residential Area, the heart of our objectives here. Just follow the main path for now. You can't open or unlock that first door you come to. Go west past it, then north, then east and go up the ramp past the Mech. Blow up the objects in the lounge area to find 2 MED KIT L. Proceed directly west. Don't go up or down, just west through the doors. When you find the Central Management terminal, blow up the object on the left for a REJUVENATOR L, then use the console, with a confusing green button instead of the traditional red... You can now unlock any doors you please by using the buttons to the right of 'em. You'll know which rooms you have inspected because doors you unlock will have a blue light above them instead of a red one. Go east and up both sets of stairs. Open the door at the top and blow up the objects in the back to find a chest with a BLUE STAR. Back on the path, go all the way east and destroy the light poles to find an ETHER PACK M. Go back downstairs and take the west ramp to the south until you find a door to the east that is in the way and needs to be unlocked. Unlock it and go through. At the junction, go south. Keep going south until you can't anymore, then go east. In this room here, you'll face a forced fight with some guards, then a scene will happen with Mary and Juli. After that, exit the room, and blow up the light poles to the east to find a MED KIT DX. Go all the way west now until you reach an open area with a slope that leads down to a single room. Don't go in that lower room yet. Go in the south room along the west wall. Blow up the objects in the back to find a chest with a REJUVENATOR L inside. You may now proceed down the slope and into the room to find Shelley and Canaan if you like. After doing so, leave this area and go to the Isolation Area via the shuttle. Go east and through all the doors to face the next Boss!! BOSS: CITRINE DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 29,000 BL: 400 STRONG VS: FIRE WEAK VS: BEAM ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON ITEM: WEAPON DEVELOPMENT AREA KEY RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: CRESCENT MOON First, steal the Crescent Moon. Next, work her Break like we've been doing with all of the Bosses. Get it to about 90%. Try to use a lot of Beam attacks or strong physical moves from KOS-MOS, Jin and Ziggy. Then work her HP down hard. Citrine likes to block Ether a lot using Mystique. Use REMOVER or REFRESH if you have it, or Cleansers if you don't (if you want to use your Ethers), or just prepare for this altogether and equip stat-protecting gear before battle. She eventually begins to use Seal of 666 which drops the party's health to 666. When she does this, IMMEDIATELY Boost to a character who can heal the party because Citrine may Boost herself and use Red Dragon Killer which can immediately kill everyone. When her health is low, try to break her then, if you can manage to time it right, and either lay the smack-down on her Special Attack style to finish her off (if you're sure you're close enough to pull it off). Afterward, the action heats up! Story-wise anyway. Dmitri sure is a "filthy bastard", just like Jr. said. We'll finally be moving on to Abel's Ark, the plot point they've been ignoring for so long! Get ready! Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode III Category:Walkthrough